fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshizora Pretty Cure!
Note: This series was inspired by star signs. I'm not trying to copy anyone or steal their work. is CureCookie's sixth fan series. The airing date is yet to be announced, but will replace 5 Heart Pretty Cure. Plot Take note that this story is absolutely fictional. The Star Kingdom, a kingdom ruled by 12 queens, was attacked by the so called Alpha Group. The 12 queens, before losing their powers to stop the Alpha Group, sent the 12 fairies and Hien to Earth and told them that the girl born on the day the stars shine the brightest will be the legendary one. Characters Cures *The girl born on the day the stars shined the brightest. Yuna is a kind-hearted, sociable and popular person in school and has a strong sense of justice. She likes peace and harmony and hates fights, and tries to make harmony between her group of friends. She is very easy going, therefore being popular among people. She tries to change herself for people to accept her, and had multiple personalities. She can give in to anything, even if it's means losing, just to make harmony remain between the group. When she was young, she was watched over and blessed by Hakari. Her name was picked because she was born on the the brightest day (named by Sakana) and she was a gentle person. Yuna gets along well with everyone in the group, except for Asami, whom she sort of dislikes. She sometimes gets annoyed by Asuka, but still has a good friendship with her. *A mysterious, secretive girl who is Yuna's best friend. She loves to investigate and find out things. She is dead serious when it comes to finding out about someone else. She rarely loses, mainly because of her stubornness and determination to win. Hitomi thinks everyone is okay, unless they offend her greatly. *A talented, creative and ambitious person, who is also the ace of the volleyball team. Rei hates school and likes sports, and also likes to be praised. She becomes very proud when someone praises her for her creativity, and dislikes it when someone mentions bad remarks about her. She gets along very well with Yuna and Kazue. She often calls Alice a "princess", since she thinks Alice is like a real princess. She also thinks Asami has the princess syndrome. *A impulsive person who doesn't think before she speaks and the daughter of Queen Aries. Hien doesn't like to ask other's opinions about whether they want to hear her idea and just says it out. Hien once held a grudge towards Yuna, but then forgets it and forms a good frienship with her. She hated her mother, since her mother didn't select her to be the chosen one, but the girl born on the brighest day. *A hyperactive, excitable and talkative person who is Miki's older twin sister. She likes to entertain the group a lot, and is very talkative, which can annoy some of the Cures sometimes. She is also bright, quick-witted and clever. She can be wishy-washy sometimes, changing her mood on a simple whim. * **Mika's younger twin sister. Despite being twins, she is the total opposite of Mika. She is not that hyper, and is quiet. Although she is not a Cure, she knows about Pretty Cure and often assists the others, therefore she is respected by the rest. *A elegant, kind, picky and critical person. Alice likes to help people, but doesn't like people to help her. She is extremely obsessed with cleanliness and keeps her room and house and appearance clean all the time, which can lead to fights between her and Yuna. *A kind-hearted and easy-going person. Manami goes with the flow and doesn't make problems worst. She gets along well with Yuna, since both their personalities are similar. She likes daydreaming during her free time. She is rarely taken advantage of, and doesn't get controlled by people. She also likes to help people in need, and often does charitable stuff. She visits the orphanage and elderly home once in a while. *A extremely emotional and family loving girl. Asuka gets emotional easily, and is a crybaby. Simple words can make her cry, so nobody dares offend her. When she is upset, she hides in her "shell", which is actually her blanket. She has a nickname, "Crabby", given by Naomi since she "acts" like a crab. *A pretty but short girl, who wants to make the world a better place. She can come up with a lot of ideas, mainly on how to improve a place. She once joined the "Improve the School Project", to help improve the school. Her favorite color is blue, since most of her stuff is blue themed. Kazue is also very popular with the boys in school, and many of them crush on her. She states she doesn't care about love, but Yuna doesn't believe her. She is also the oldest. *A ambitious, hardworking and practical person. Naomi focuses hard on her career and studies, making time for both. She may seem very hardworking and is willing to stay late night to study, but she actually is very lazy and slacks off during the holidays. She is an idol who is working on getting famous, and mostly acts in shows or goes to a contest to sing. She is in the "Drama and Singing Club", and often acts in plays in school. She is the youngest. *A clear thinker, who chooses to look at the big picture. Airi has clear ideas and gives clear presentations, and is somewhat a tomboy. She is usually seen quiet, but is actually short tempered and can be scary when she is angry. Asuka is scared of her, since she gets annoyed easily. She tries to control her temper sometimes, and asks Yuna for help in it. *A very stubborn, picky and demanding person, also unreasonable, according to Yuna. If she fights with Yuna, the rest most of the time is on Yuna's side, since they also agree that Asami is unreasonable. She gets jealous easily, and always wants to win. Despite all that, she is a loyal person. She doesn't bother on working on her and Yuna's relationship. Mascots *The fairy of Libra, and Yuna's partner. Her name means "scales", referring to Libra's symbol, the Scales. *The fairy of Scorpio, and Hitomi's partner. Her name means "scorpion", referring to Scorpio's symbol, the Scorpion. *The fairy of Leo, and Rei's partner. His name means "lion", referring to Leo's symbol, the Lion. *The fairy of Aries, and Hien's partner. His name means "ram", referring to Aries' symbol, the Ram. He is Yagi's cousin. *The fairy of Gemini, and Mika's partner. Her name means "pair", which may refer to Gemini's symbol, the Twins. *The fairy of Virgo, and Alice's partner. Her name means "girl", which may refer to Virgo's symbol, the Virgin. *The fairy of Pisces, and Manami's partner. Her name means "fish", referring to Pisces' symbol, two Fish. She lives in a fish bowl, and acts as Manami's pet fish. Although she is a fish, she can live out of water and "fly". *The fairy of Cancer, and Asuka's partner. Her name means "crab", referring to Cancer's symbol, the Crab. *The fairy of Aquarius, and Kazue's partner. His name means "water", which may refer to Aquarius' symbol, the Water Bearer. *The fairy of Capricorn, and Naomi's partner. Her name means "goat", referring to Capricorn's symbol, the Goat. *The fairy of Sagittarius, and Airi's partner. His name means "shooting", referring to Sagittarius' symbol, the Centaur. *The fairy of Taurus, and Asami's partner. His name means "cow", referring to Taurus' symbol, the Bull. Alpha Group *The arrogant leader of the Alpha Group. He names himself "Alpha" to boast about his "good skills". He is disliked by most of his servants. *Alpha's loyal servant. He would do anything for Alpha and please him, much to the others' annoyance. He is also referred to as "Dog of Fake Alpha" by Rei. *The second and first female member, a young sarcastic woman who dislikes Alpha. She is always being sarcastic, even when "complementing" Alpha. *The third member of the group, a person with multiple personalities. He is sometimes good and sometimes bad, usually being bad when facing the Cures. *The monster of the series, which name means "boast". Star Kingdom The queens are arranged in order. *The queen of Aries and Hien's mother. *The queen of Taurus. *The queen of Gemini. *The queen of Cancer. *The queen of Leo. *The queen of Virgo. *The queen of Libra. *The queen of Scorpio. *The queen of Sagittarius. *The queen of Capricorn. *The queen of Aquarius. *The queen of Pisces. Items Star Commune - The Cures' transformation item. They shout "Pretty Cure Astrology Charge!" when transforming. Star Brace - The Cures' attack item. Star Mirror - A item used to contain the Cure Symbols. Cure Symbol - The small items that the Cures have to collect to revive the 12 queens. Locations Star Kingdom - The 12 queens' and Hien's birth place. Hoshigaoka - The 11 Cures' and Hien's (currently) home place. Alpha Empire - The home place of the Alpha Group. Trivia *All of the Cures' first names are not related to their star sign or themselves, in exception of Yuna. **However, their last names are related. ***Though Hitomi and Naomi are the ones whose last names are random and not related to their star sign. *Sakana is the only mascot to be an animal. *Although the Cures are not arranged in order according to star sign, but the 12 queens are. *This series is CureCookie's first fan series to have more than five Cures. **Hence, this will probably be CureCookie's series with the most Cures. *The theme colors of the Cures are based on the zodiac sign's favorable colors. Gallery Notes Some names of the Cures appear in other series (astrology related or not). I am not copying those names because I ran out of name ideas. I just like the names and thought it would fit my characters. Category: Hoshizora Pretty Cure! Category: Fan Series Category: User:CureCookie